


cute boys and flower petals

by freshlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Florist AU, Florist Zhong Chenle, Flustered Park Jisung, M/M, mark is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlove/pseuds/freshlove
Summary: jisung, being the forgetful person as always, forgets to buy his mum a birthday gift and visits the closest flower shop.not only does he get the flowers, but he also meets a cute boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung really thinks he needs his own planner sometimes. Well, he actually has one, just doesn’t use it. But that’s not the point. He knows how unorganised and how much of a procrastinator he is, so you’d think he’d try to stop that by planning ahead. Yeah, Jisung has -3 brain cells.

It’s a sunny Saturday morning and the weather is at its best. Usually, he would be out with his friends either at the skatepark or down at the basketball courts. But here he is, running down a sidewalk to the nearest convenience store to grab a present. You see, it happens to be his mum’s birthday and just like the forgetful person he is, he didn’t realise until he saw the teasing message from his older brother Mark.

Usually every year Mark would give a joint birthday present to their mother; not just knowing how forgetful his brother was, but how their mother loved their joint birthday presents. But now Mark is in University, a full half an hour away from their house and it leaves Jisung to retrieve the birthday presents. Normally the day would start by Mark waking Jisung earlier than needed, just to help him with breakfast. Then it’d be a surprise breakfast in bed for their mum before giving the presents.

It’s too early for Jisung to even be up. He woke up 2 hours earlier than he would’ve had with Mark; just so he could get the presents before making his mum breakfast. He barely got changed, just enough that he looked presentable to go outside. Now he realises how stupid he is when his feet start to hurt – he could’ve taken his bike.

He reaches the convenience store and pulls the door open, speed walking to where he knows the box of chocolates usually are. He groans in frustration at the prices but quickly grabs the box he knows his mum loves and goes to the counter. He quickly pays for the chocolates and leaves. Jisung looks at the time on his phone, a large 6:45 AM showing on his lock screen. He brings up iMessage and sends a quick text to his brother,

 

 **jisung**  
hyung  
i got chocolates  
what now

 **mark**  
lmao I told you to prepare beforehand  
anyways go get some flowers

 **jisung**  
oof thanks legend

 

Jisung pockets his phone before walking away from the convenience store. Right now, he’s on the second corner street, which means the flower shop is just down the road. The flower shop he’s going to is the only one around where he lives and it’s small, but the service is good and their flowers are always amazing.

He doesn’t run this time, not wanting to ruin the box of chocolates by swinging them around. He takes this time to look at the surrounding shops, to see if anything catches his eye. Before he knows it, he’s at the flower shop, the sign saying ‘OPEN’ hanging on the door. Instantly as soon as he walks in, he’s hit with ‘fresh’ smell, maybe it’s because of all the healthy flowers in the shop. He looks around at the plot pants, the single flower stems and big bundles, but he doesn’t know what one he should pick.

“Hi, can I help you with something?”

Jisung turns around to say yes, he does need help, but he’s left out of words when he sees the pretty boy standing in front of him. The boy—Chenle, by his nametag—has probably the prettiest smile he’s ever seen in his life, one that holds boyish charm. His eyes are sparkly and look like they hold oceans in them. His blonde hair is in curls and they sit perfectly on his head, small strands hang down near his eyes. His face is round with a sharp jawline and pretty pink lips, oh how those lips look so lovely.

Chenle just screams _pretty pretty pretty._

“Uhm yeah, I do need help actually. I’m trying to find some flowers that would be good to give to someone.”

Chenle moves closer, smile still on his face. “That’s no problem! What’s the occasion? Or is it for your special someone?”

“Special someone?... Oh, no, it’s for my mum. It’s her birthday today” Jisung says, trying to push down the heat he can feel rising on his skin.

Jisung watches as Chenle’s eyes seem to sparkle like he’s relieved to hear about the occasion for the flowers. He ignores it, it’s probably just his imagination anyway. Chenle looks around the shop, pouting his lips by the slightest. But even that little action seems to have set his heart through the roof.

“Well,” Chenle starts, glancing back towards Jisung. “Usually people tend to get carnations because the meanings go well together with Mother’s Day. Would you like that or something with a specific meaning?”

“Carnations would be fine!” Jisung said and Chenle nodded, walking towards where the flowers were at. He picked a few before heading to the counter, Jisung following in tow. For Jisung’s age, he was tall, which meant he looked slightly down at the pretty boy.

“So, what’s your name? Also, how old are you? I’m Chenle, Zhong Chenle. If you couldn’t tell by my nametag,” Chenle asked, a slight giggle following after. Jisung swore his heart was melting more in the last 5 minutes then it has ever done during his 16 years of hot summers. 

“Park Jisung. I’m 16, born in 02.”

Chenle looked up from where he was arranging his flowers, eyes glinting up at the younger boy. He grinned before looking back at the flowers. “So, I’m older than you. Turning 17 this November!”

Jisung was only slightly shocked. He knew that the other boy had to be around the same age as him, but he looked younger, not 3 months older.

He silently watched as Chenle arranged the flowers neatly, small hands working fast. Then he tied the flowers together with a light string around its stems. Chenle used a light pink wrap to surround the flower before finishing it with the outside wrap. Jisung looked at the flowers in awe, Chenle had down a good job.

“You like it?” Chenle asked and Jisung nodded, sending a smile to the older boy. He grabbed his wallet and brought out cash, paying for the flowers but also leaving a tip for Chenle’s service. It was most certainly _NOT_ because the elder was probably the cutest boy he’s ever seen.

He thanks Chenle before turning to leave, almost completely forgetting why he came here in the first place and that he should get home soon. Just as he reaches the end of the street, a loud “Wait!” startles him, causing him to turn around. Chenle comes up to him, slightly panting. Jisung looks on surprised, watching as Chenle stands up straighter and smiles brightly, handing a single wrapped up flower. Jisung looks at the flower confusingly and then at the older boy. 

“I didn’t order this?” Jisung says—more like asks—but Chenle just shakes his head and grabs his free hand, causing goose bumps to show on his skin and sending shivers down his spine. Chenle’s hand is so small and petite compared to his big, rough hands. “It’s a gift, from me to you. Just a little special something.”

Jisung’s heart feels like it’s going to burst, but he takes the flower and looks closely at it. He looks up at Chenle, eyebrows raised. “But why?”

“Because… You’ll understand when you search up the meaning,” Chenle says, face flushing as he ducks his head down. Jisung looks at the smaller boy, feeling his cheeks flush as well. Chenle looks up and smiles softly, taking a step back. “I should go. I can’t leave the shop unattended for too long…”

“Of course. I should get home before my mum wakes up.” Jisung says, nodding.

Chenle turns around and walks away, but then stops and turns back around to wave. “Come visit again Jisung!”

Jisung watches as Chenle walks further away until he enters the flower shop, no longer in his sight of view. Jisung looks down at the flower and smiles.

“Anything if it means I’ll see you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

His mum loved the chocolates and flowers, she even pinched his cheeks and called him ‘the sweetest little chick ever.’

Jisung heads into his room from the shower and flops down, lying like a starfish across his bed sheets. His phone beeps with texts from the group chat he’s in with his friends. He texts back, agreeing to hang out with them in the next hour. 

His thoughts keep lingering about the flower boy from this morning. _Zhong Chenle._ Even his name sounded pretty. Thinking of him, he remembers the flower the smaller gave him. He looks at it, sitting in a jar of water on his desk. He gets up and walks to his desk, sitting in his computer chair. 

He opens up his browser and searches up flower meanings. He looks through multiple sites and is about to give up when he finally comes across a picture that looks exactly like the flower. Gloxinia. He scrolls down the page until he finds the meaning. The meaning of the Gloxinia flower is…

_Love at first sight?_

Jisung looks at the webpage and then at the flower with flushed cheeks. That’s when he notices something sticking out from the wrapping paper. When he picks it up, it’s a small white paper folded up. He unfolds it and laughs at the note.

 

_Call me, cutie.  
xxx-xxx-xxx_

_With love, Chenle._

**Author's Note:**

> oof so here's this. after 2+ years of stanning nct (smrookies), i actually wrote (and finished) something nct related! anyways i rlly like chensung and theyre just so cute together sigh. we going✈️ chensung land.
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/killgncd) or my [cc](curiouscat.me/fruitcake)


End file.
